A Maçã e o Rosário
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: "Éris, em sua jornada para assassinar Athena,jamais passará da casa de Virgem..."
1. Chapter 1

**A Maçã e o Rosário**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence ao Tio Kurumada e amiguinhos, embora o Mask AINDA esteja me fazendo companhia aqui em casa '8D...

:: - :: - :: - :: - ::

**Prólogo: O novo despertar**

Para a jovem que habitava a décima terceira casa do Santuário, o azul era melhor para simbolizar a paz. Apesar de o branco ser oficialmente a cor do cessar de hostilidades, sempre houve algo no cerúleo que acalmava seu coração. Quando alguma cor acinzentada – ou até mesmo as próprias trevas aproximavam-se do céu, em vez de seu azul habitual, significava que muitos seriam sacrificados.

Em nome da paz, da humanidade, e do Santuário.

– _Athena, conseguimos encontrá-la._

– _E então?_– fitou o mestre do santuário, esperando boas novas.

– _Temos problemas. Tudo indica que o espírito ainda não está adormecido. Na verdade, sua ânsia em retornar está sendo mais rápida que prevíamos_ – ele franziu as sobrancelhas – _Depois de tanto tempo, o que ela espera retornando, minha deusa?_

– _Ainda não sei, mas não podemos deixá-la despertar. Tenho absoluta certeza que ela está disposta terminar o que começou da última vez._

– _Temos os cavaleiros, poderemos impedi-la. Mesmo sendo uma deusa, lutar contra todos nós sozinha é uma desvantagem._

– _Não desejo que machuquem o receptáculo. Tenho que mantê-la sob minha guarda, até que o ser que repousa em seu interior se aquiete novamente. Ou desapareça de vez._

– _Entendo. Quer que mande buscá-la?_

–_Não, gostaria de fazer isso eu mesma, se não se importa._

– _Mas, minha deus..._ – sob um olhar de desagrado da jovem, ele se corrigiu – _Senhorita Saori, é muito arriscado ir sozinha. Leve ao menos alguns de nós consigo._

– _Está bem_ – o mestre do santuário sorriu, satisfeito – _Levarei Seiya e os outros. Voltaremos em três dias, se tudo correr bem._

– _Como desejar, senhorita. Porém, confesso que ficaria bem mais tranqüilo se a senhorita destacasse um dos cavaleiros de ouro também._

– _Pensarei no assunto Shion, pode se retirar_.

O homem fez uma mesura, e dirigiu-se a saída. Enquanto isso, o olhar da deusa se voltou novamente ao céu azulado de Athenas, pensando no que faria com o novo problema que tinha em mãos.

– _O que faço com você... Éris_.

:: - :: - :: - :: - ::

Pois é né, eu sumi! XD...

Mas, eu tenho motivos, eu os explicarei assim que puder – e sim, esta história está sendo revisada. Meu computador deu uma pane há alguns meses atrás, e eu perdi TUDO DD:'' , o que inclui, obviamente, dois capítulos dessa fic que estavam prontos , e eu só não havia enviado ainda por que estava sem net. Enfim, esta história me surgiu na cabeça de uma hora pra outra, e eu simplesmente não consegui deixar de desenvolvê-la 'XD...

Sinta-se a vontade para deixar um review, ou não o_o/...

CJ


	2. Chapter 2

**A Maçã e o Rosário**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence ao Tio Kurumada e amiguinhos... Embora o máscara da morte ainda esteja amarrado no pé da minha cama... XD

Antes de começar este capitulo, só um aviso: As teorias sobre Éris ainda estar no corpo de Eiri são especulações **minhas**, já que foi uma personagem criada somente para o primeiro filme. Sendo assim, não tem muito "encaixe" no resto das sagas de Saint Seiya. Boa leitura... ^^/...

:: - :: - :: - :: - ::

**Capítulo 1 : Akima**

Uma das raras cidades do interior do Japão em que o constante ritmo insano de Tóquio ainda não havia se estendido. Enquanto observava a cidade de Akima por entre o vidro de seu carro, Saori Kido reforçava mais uma vez a idéia que preservar tais lugares valia a pena. O sacrifício de seus cavaleiros nunca foi em vão.

– _Senhorita_ – Tatsume abriu a porta de seu automóvel – _Chegamos._

De outro carro, igualmente negro, saíram cinco jovens – sendo que o último deles era incrivelmente alto – e logo se acercaram de Saori. Quem visse de longe pensaria se tratar de guarda-costas. De certa forma, não deixava de ser o que faziam.

– _Seiya, Ikki e Shun_ – os três prontamente puseram-se a frente – _por favor, esperem aqui fora. Irei com Hyoga e Aldebaran conversar com a moça._

Protestar era algo inconcebível, as ordens da deusa jamais poderiam ser contestadas pelos cavaleiros. Porém, Seiya não pode evitar um suspiro de insatisfação – Não que desconfiasse dos outros. Jamais duvidaria da capacidade de Hyoga, seu companheiro de tantas batalhas; Muito menos de Aldebaran, o cavaleiro de ouro de touro – Entretanto, foi ele quem travou o combate decisivo com Éris pela vida de Athena. Considerava-se com experiência contra o inimigo, e era por esse motivo que gostaria de acompanhá-la. Ou tentava arrumar uma desculpa suficientemente boa para estar ao lado da herdeira de Mitsumasa.

– _Pare de ficar tão apreensivo, Saori só está querendo um tempo a sós com a garota_. – Shun mostrava-se tão amável como sempre. Às vezes, era difícil enxergar qualquer vestígio de que seu corpo algum dia fora habitado por um deus sombrio como Hades. O detentor da armadura de pégasus retribuiu a afetividade, e começaram uma conversa bem-humorada. Ikki, sisudo como sempre, não tirou os olhos da deusa, que entrou na escola acompanhada pelos outros cavaleiros. Os outros certamente não perdiam-na de vista também, embora Shun ainda risse da careta de Seiya ao relembrar como Marin lhe puxava a orelha.

x-X-x

O grupo era observado de modo curioso pelas crianças à medida que atravessavam o corredor. Porém, a maior quantidade de olhares concentrava-se no rapaz da direita, cuja altura tornava imensamente intimidado, e o semblante austero servia apenas para reforçar a primeira impressão. Quando ficaram frente a uma porta cheia de pequenos enfeites, Saori fez sinal para que seus acompanhantes não passassem daquele ponto, e entrou.

– _Eiri?_

– _Senhorita Kido?_ – uma jovem loira, que se mantinha agachada apanhando alguns brinquedos, levantou-se de imediato. O modo de prender os cabelos, o gosto por vestidos discretos e o impecável avental branco a classificavam perfeitamente como a amável professora de jardim de infância que Saori se recordava – _Que bom revê-la!_

– _Eiri, gostaria de lhe falar_ – a loura indicou uma das carteiras, de modo que, quando se sentaram, ficaram frente a frente – _Lembra-se da última vez que nos vimos?_

– _Oh, não muito claramente_. – uma pequena pausa – _Recordo-me apenas de estar com Hyoga observando as estrelas, quando vi..._ – o olhar azul de meia-noite adquiriu um brilho quase próprio por alguns segundos – _Bom, não é importante. No momento seguinte, só me vem à memória estar nos braços de Hyoga, com uma espécie de túnica branca. Depois, tive que vir para Akima. Minha mãe adoeceu, e tenho cuidado para que se restabeleça._

– _Compreendo. Então, não se lembra de nada sobre uma maçã dourada?_ – Eiri se mostrou extremamente surpresa ante aquele questionamento.

– _Maçã Dourada? Eu... Eu tenho sonhado com uma desde aqueles tempos..._– sussurrou, com o olhar vago _– Ultimamente, esses sonhos tem se tornado cada vez mais intensos. Senhorita Saori, como pode saber sobre isso?_

– _Não me agrada ser portadora de más notícias, mas receio que tenha de vir comigo para Athenas._

– _CO-COMO?_ – exclamou, petrificada. Não bastaram mais que dois segundos para que ficasse extremamente envergonhada de sua ação anterior – _Por que ir para a Grécia?_

– _Aquela maçã dourada com a qual você sonha foi o receptáculo da alma de uma entidade maligna, e no momento em que você a tocou, esta alma passou a habitar seu corpo também._ – Saori parou por um pequeno período de tempo, estudando a reação de Eiri– _Durante esse intervalo que diz não recordar, este ser se revelou como Éris, a deusa da discórdia, que tinha a intenção de eliminar Athena, protetora da terra, que reencarnou nesta época. Após os sagrados cavaleiros de Athena terem combatido e derrotado esta deusa, pensamos que ela fosse ficar novamente adormecida. Entretanto, Éris está demonstrando sinais de que ressurgirá novamente de seu interior. Não podemos permitir que algo assim aconteça._

A ouvinte mantinha-se imóvel, incapaz de pronunciar uma minúscula silaba, tamanha surpresa. Sempre julgou a senhorita Kido como uma moça culta e refinada. No entanto, como acreditar em idéias tão fantasiosas? Imensamente perturbada pelas frases que julgou sem nexo algum, Eiri dirigiu a jovem a sua frente um sorriso nervoso, fazendo gestos negativos com as mãos.

– _E-Eu lamento Senhorita Kido; contudo me nego a no que a senhorita disse. Athena e Éris são apenas contos da mitologia grega... Não... Não é possível que..._

– _É possível, e é real Eiri! _– Saori focou um de seus olhares esperançosos em Eiri, e aparentou estar extremamente segura do que dizia– _Está negando agora, mas no fundo, sabe o que aconteceu. Sente isso._

Embora sua racionalidade lhe dissesse que Saori Kido estava totalmente errada, uma parte de Eiri ansiava por Athenas – e este lado seu era digno de um poder de persuasão inacreditável – Todavia, o que realmente inquietou a jovem foi seu total desconhecimento dessa suposta voz em qualquer outro momento. Apesar de todas as pessoas terem suas consciências, ela não entendeu o motivo da sua ter escolhido justamente este momento para se manifestar pela primeira vez.

– _Mas, e a minha mãe?E o meu emprego? As crianças ..._

– _Já contratei uma das melhores acompanhantes de idosos que conheço para cuidar dela. Quanto a seu emprego, enviaremos uma substituta da fundação. Você não o perderá, fique tranqüila, estará tudo aqui quando retornar._

– _Então eu... Está bem_ – retirou o avental, pendurando-o num dos cabideiros da sala – _Deixe-me fazer as malas._

– Tenho _tudo o que precisa. Não se preocupe._ – Saori estendeu-lhe a mão, e sorriu – _é só vir comigo, e estará tudo bem._

No momento em que Eiri tocou Saori, sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo, restabelecendo um poder inebriante – e misterioso– que se espalhou rapidamente por cada célula de seu corpo. Além disso, diversos sentimentos novos brotavam de seu coração, e o que mais se destacava era, sem nenhum traço de dúvida, o ódio. Uma sede implacável de torturar um inimigo desconhecido.

– _Athena ... Ela precisa pagar... Ela precisa morrer._ – as palavras ecoavam de seu interior, como se estivessem sendo proferidas do âmago de sua alma– _Mais poder... Mais força...Mais..._ – Por sorte, Saori soltou-se dela assim que cruzaram a porta.

– _Acredito que já conheça Hyoga. Já este outro jovem se chama Aldebaran._

O rapaz apenas meneou a cabeça, num cumprimento mudo. Seu antigo conhecido apertou-lhe a mão e sorriu brevemente, e Eiri teve a impressão de que eles fossem atacá-la se cometesse algum movimento brusco. Para seu próprio bem, resolveu ignorar esse pressentimento, seguindo ao lado de Saori até a frente da escola, onde estavam estacionados dois carros. E lá estavam mais outros três rostos familiares. Porém, apenas um cumprimentou-a docemente.

– _Mas, senhorita Kido, se em mim está o espírito de uma inimiga, por que vai me ajudar_?

– _Não posso lhe negar assistência. E você não tem nenhuma culpa do que está acontecendo, merece ser poupada._

Dito isto, um homem vestindo smoking abriu a porta do carro, onde as duas jovens entraram. Os demais seguiram no segundo automóvel, rumo ao aeroporto. E de lá, para Athenas.

:: - :: - :: - :: - ::

**Nota:** A teoria sobre a maçã surgiu da minha cabeça mesmo, assim como muita coisa relacionada a isso... E estou super feliz também por que essa é a minha primeira fic dentro do universo de Saint Seiya sem UA. Espero não estar acabando com a minha reputação ainda não formada –qq ... Agora, respondendo aos honoráveis leitores...XD...

**Margarida:** Pois é, eu sou mesmo (im)previsível...XD...Adoro casais inusitados, embora isso me custe muitos neurônios por pensar em situações que os façam ficar na mesma cena...MAIS DE UMA VEZ...XD...Fico feliz que goste da minha forma de escrever, prometo trabalhar duro pra fazer essa fic ser boa mesmo de ler e deixar review...o.ó7...

Nha, favoritos... adoro quando eu vou pra esse lugar feliz...8DDDD...*louca*XD...

**Mana-Mii:** *pulada*...XDDDDDDDDDDD...o/\o...

Incrível nads, não fica dizendo isso pq quando eu começar a me achar vou ficar insuportável...8DDDDDDDDD...*afunda*...XD...Nha, e realizando um desejo da minha irmã gêmea, aqui está mais um capítulo...E SIIIIIM... EU Acho que vai ter hentai... as possibilidades estão se tornando mais e mais freqüentes...8DDD...

**TitanNegro:**AE...^-^ /

Obrigada pelos elogio, pelo incentivo e pela ansiosidade...XD, espero atender as suas expectativas e conduzir a história de um modo satisfatório...o.ó7...(sim, espero fazê-lo...XD)...

Agradecimentos ENORMES também a todos que leram/estão lendo/lerão , sintam-se a vontade para deixar um review ou ignorar completamente o botãozinho aí em baixo... Até o próximo capítulo, honoráveis leitores...o.o/

CJ


End file.
